Neue Wege
by Dracovigilans
Summary: Nach dem 7. Band. Das Trio und Draco wiederholen das 7. Schuljahr... One-Shot, ein bißchen schnulzig... DM/HG


Die ersten Wochen des siebten Schuljahres, das Harry, Ron und Hermione nun nachholten, vergingen wie im Fluge, schnell hatte der Schulalltag sie wieder. Auch Draco Malfoy musste das Jahr wiederholen, ging den dreien aber möglichst aus dem Weg, auch wenn er in der Großen Schlacht letztendlich doch auf ihre Seite gewechselt war. Seine Mutter hatte Voldemort belogen, und seine Eltern hatten nicht mehr mitgekämpft, sondern nur ihren Sohn gesucht. Trotzdem war Lucius zu einem Jahr in Azkaban verurteilt worden. Narcissa und Draco waren freigesprochen worden, und er durfte sein letztes Schuljahr in Hogwarts wiederholen.

Hermione lernte fast noch mehr als früher. Viele Nachmittage verbrachte sie allein in der Bibliothek, Harry lernte lieber mit Ginny, und Ron ging ihr nach dem Ende ihrer kurzen Beziehung oft aus dem Weg. Manchmal sah sie Draco in der Bibliothek, der ebenfalls viel lernte, aber nie mit jemandem sprach. Genauso oft aber sah sie ihn durchs Fenster unten am See auf einem Baumstamm sitzen und aufs Wasser starren und gar nichts tun.

Nachdenklich sah Hermione zu ihm hinunter. Er sah einsam aus. Sie stand kurz entschlossen auf.

Draco konzentrierte sich in diesem Schuljahr sehr auf seine Hausaufgaben. Er wollte einen vernünftigen Abschluss machen. Mit seiner Vergangenheit als Todesser blieben ihm wahrscheinlich nicht viele Chancen auf einen angesehenen Beruf, aber er wollte es zumindest versuchen. Und Freunde, die ihn ablenkten, hatte er ja nicht. Nur seine Erinnerungen... Manchmal wurden sie zu stark, so dass er sich nicht mehr aufs Lernen konzentrieren konnte. Mehrmals in der Woche ging er nachmittags einfach zum See, setzte sich auf einen Baumstamm und starrte nachdenklich hinüber auf das andere Ufer, wo Dumbledore begraben war.

Plötzlich hatte er das Gefühl, jemand stünde hinter ihm. Als er sich umdrehte, sah er Hermione. Er drehte sich wieder zurück und sah weiter aufs Wasser, ohne etwas zu sagen. Hermione kam unsicher näher und fragte: „Darf ich?" und deutete dabei auf den Baumstamm. Draco rückte wortlos ein Stück zur Seite. Einige Minuten lang sagte keiner ein Wort. „Warum bist du hergekommen?" fragte Draco schließlich. „Ich... wollte nur sehen, was du hier immer machst, und wissen wie es dir geht." meinte Hermione zögernd. „Woher weißt du, dass ich hier öfter bin?" „Man kann dich vom hinteren Fenster der Bibliothek sehen." Draco lachte leise. „Ja, wenn man mich von der Bibliothek aus sehen kann, war es ja klar, dass _du_ mich entdeckst." Aber es klang nicht so herablassend wie sonst, wenn er sie als Streberin beschimpft hatte.

„Und - wie geht es dir?" wiederholte sie. Draco sah sie erstaunt an. „Interessiert dich das wirklich?" Sie nickte. „Warum nicht? Sag mal, Draco -" , sie war sich bewusst, dass sie ihn zum ersten Mal mit dem Vornamen anredete und nicht mit „Malfoy" oder, wie noch weitaus häufiger, mit „Frettchen", und zögerte, ob er etwas dagegen hätte. Doch er sah sie nur fragend an. Sie fuhr fort: „Haben wir uns eigentlich überhaupt für deine Hilfe bedankt? Damals in Malfoy Manor... du hast Harry erkannt, oder?" Sie schauderte bei dem Gedanken an den _Crucio_, mit dem Bellatrix sie gefoltert hatte. Draco grinste ein wenig. „Wie sollte ich Potter nicht erkennen?!" „Warum hast du gesagt, du wärst nicht sicher?" Er zuckte die Schultern. „Dann hätten die Todesser oder der Dunkle Lord selbst ihn umgebracht, und daran wollte ich nicht schuld sein. Ich mag viele Fehler gemacht haben, aber ein Mörder bin ich nicht."

Irgendwie kam die Situation Hermione immer surrealer vor. Draco Malfoy, Eisprinz von Slytherin, der Schlammbluthasser und ehemalige Todesser saß hier mit ihr, einem Schlammblut, auf einem Baumstamm und führte ein ernsthaftes Gespräch?!

Aber Draco sprach schon weiter, als ob er schon länger auf diese Gelegenheit gewartet hätte. „Ich wollte schon länger kein Todesser mehr sein. Irgendwann hab ich begriffen, was für ein Blödsinn das alles ist. Ich hatte nur nie richtig Gelegenheit, oder vielleicht auch nie den Mut, zu euch zu kommen. Übrigens bist du selber ja ein Beweis dafür, dass Muggelgeborene keine schlechteren Zauberer sind. Allerdings war gerade das der Grund dafür, dass ich dich immer gehasst habe. Lucius -" er stockte.

„Was ist mit Lucius?" fragte Hermione leise. „Was ich mir anhören musste, jedesmal wenn du in irgendetwas besser abgeschnitten hattest als ich. Wie kann dieses dreckige kleine Schlammblut dich übertreffen, Draco?! Du bist ein Malfoy! Du Versager!" äffte er Lucius nach und stützte den Kopf in die Hände.

Hermione war entsetzt. „Ich... das... ich wusste nicht..." Das hätte sie auch nie gedacht. Sie mochte Lucius Malfoy zwar nicht, aber sie hatte immer geglaubt, dass seine Familie ihm etwas bedeutete.

Draco beruhigte sich schnell wieder. „He, du musst kein schlechtes Gewissen haben oder so." sagte er leise. „Du konntest ja schließlich nichts dafür." Hermione sah ihn unsicher an. Das war nicht mehr der Draco, den sie kannte, der kalte, oberflächliche Slytherin. Der sie jetzt sogar anlächelte. Zwar leicht spöttisch, aber auf eine freundliche Art. „Du weißt nicht mehr, was du von mir denken sollst, stimmt´s? Sieben Jahre Hass... Dieser Krieg hat uns alle verändert, Hermione."

Auch er hatte sie zum ersten Mal mit dem Vornamen angesprochen. Draco starrte wieder auf den See. Seine Miene verfinsterte sich. Er musste wieder an die Schlacht von Hogwarts denken. Sich gegen die Todesser zu stellen hatte mehr Kraft und Mut erfordert als sich irgendjemand vorstellen konnte. Und auch an Crabbes Tod fühlte er sich schuldig.

„Draco?" Hermione hatte seine Gedanken erraten. „Du hast dich richtig entschieden. Sie haben ihre eigene Entscheidung getroffen. Nichts, was passiert ist, ist deine Schuld." Draco lachte freudlos auf. „Nicht? Ich habe die Todesser hier hineingelassen, ich habe beinahe Dumbledore getötet!"

„Hättest du sie nicht hereingelassen, wären sie eben anders hineingekommen. Das Wichtigste ist, dass du am Ende auf der richtigen Seite gekämpft hast." sagte Hermione eindringlich. „Mach dir keine Vorwürfe mehr. Wir müssen in die Zukunft schauen." „Ihr habt so viele Freunde verloren." stöhnte Draco unglücklich. „Ja, aber das ist Voldemorts Schuld. Und die der unbelehrbaren Todesser. Nicht deine. Du bist kein Mörder..." Eine Träne rollte über Hermiones Wange, als sie an Fred, Tonks und Lupin dachte, an Colin Creevey und all die anderen. Draco sah sie unsicher an. Machte sie ihm wirklich keine Vorwürfe mehr? Vorsichtig hob er die Hand und wischte die Träne aus ihrem Gesicht. Hermione lächelte unter Tränen und schniefte. Draco schaute schnell wieder weg.

Ron sah geistesabwesend aus dem Fenster der Bibliothek. Er hatte gehofft, Hermione hier zu finden, damit sie ihm bei einer Hausarbeit helfen konnte, und vielleicht auch, um noch einmal über ihre Beziehung zu sprechen, doch sie war nicht da. Sein Blick fiel auf das Seeufer. Dort saßen zwei Gestalten auf einem Baumstamm. Ron kniff die Augen zusammen. So hellblonde Haare hatte in der ganzen Schule nur einer. Und der buschige Haarschopf daneben kam ihm auch verdächtig bekannt vor. Aber das konnte doch gar nicht sein. Hermione und dieser Todesser?!

Nachdem Draco erst einmal angefangen hatte, seine Gefühle preiszugeben, fiel es ihm auf einmal sehr leicht. Er fühlte sich viel freier. Hermione lächelte ihn an. Ein ehrliches Lächeln. Sie hatte in den letzten Minuten auf einmal angefangen, den blonden Slytherin zu mögen. Er hatte viel durchgemacht, viele Fehler gemacht und sich am Ende richtig entschieden. Spontan nahm sie ihn in den Arm, wie sie es von Harry und Ron gewohnt war. Draco versteifte sich erst, solche Freundschaftsbeweise kannte er nicht. Doch dann entspannte er sich wieder, lächelte und erwiderte die Umarmung.

Plötzlich bekam er einen harten Schlag an den Kopf, flog seitlich vom Baumstamm und kratzte sich an einem Ast die Wange auf.

„Wage es nie wieder sie anzufassen!!" Ein vor Wut kreidebleicher Ron stand hinter ihm und ballte die Fäuste. „Ron!!" schrie Hermione. „Spinnst du?!" Sie kniete sich neben Draco, der benommen am Boden lag, und zog vorsichtig seine Hand von der tiefen Schramme in seinem Gesicht. „Hermione, was tust du da?? Das ist ein Todesser! Ein Slytherin! Es ist Malfoy! Lass ihn liegen und verrecken!" Hermione beachtete ihn nicht mehr. Sie zog Draco hoch und legte sich seinen Arm um die Schultern, so dass er sich auf sie stützen konnte. Der Schlag aus dem Hinterhalt hatte Malfoy hart an der Schläfe getroffen, er war ein bißchen benebelt und taumelte. Besorgt sah Hermione ihn an. „Komm, zum Krankenflügel." Der Riss in seiner Wange blutete heftig. „Na, jetzt hab ich auch endlich eine Narbe im Gesicht wie Potter, ich sollte dir dankbar sein, Weasley!" versuchte er zu scherzen. Doch dann wurde ihm schwindelig. Entgeistert sah Ron zu, wie Hermione mit Malfoy Richtung Krankenflügel stolperte. „Hermione!" - „Wir sprechen uns noch!" fauchte sie ihn an.

Nachdem Hermione Draco im Krankenflügel abgeliefert hatte, stürmte sie Richtung Gryffindor-Turm. Wo steckte Ron? Der war ja wohl völlig übergeschnappt. „Harry, wo ist Ron?" schnaufte sie wütend, als sie durch das Porträt in den Gemeinschaftsraum gestolpert war. „Was ist denn mit dir los?!" fragte Harry verblüfft. „Ich bin wütend, wütend, wütend!" fauchte Hermione. „Wenn Ron mir in die Finger kommt, kann er was erleben." Sie ließ sich in einen Sessel fallen. Harry setzte sich auf die Armlehne. „Erzähl doch mal, was los war." Misstrauisch sah Hermione ihn an. „Na, bei dir bin ich mir jedenfalls sicher, dass du nicht so überreagierst." Dann berichtete sie, was am See vorgefallen war. „Malfoy? Sich geändert?" fragte Harry ungläubig. „Harry, er hat für uns gekämpft. Sein Vater ist in Azkaban, er war auch in Azkaban, er hat nachgedacht und seine Fehler eingesehen. Er hat viel durchgemacht, ich finde er hat eine zweite Chance verdient. Und hey, er hat das alles _mir_ erzählt, einem Schlammblut, ist das nicht der beste Beweis?!" Nachdenklich sah Harry seine Freundin an. „Ich bin durchaus deiner Meinung, dass Ron überreagiert hat. Und vielleicht sollten wir Malfoy wirklich noch eine Chance geben.", sagte er dann zögernd. „Ich wusste, dass du vernünftig bist." sagte Hermione erleichtert.

Dann flammte ihre Wut auf Ron wieder auf. „Vielleicht solltest du Ron zugute halten, dass es nicht nur seine Abneigung gegen Malfoy war, sondern auch seine Eifersucht ihn aufgestachelt hat. Du bedeutest ihm nämlich immer noch sehr viel." versuchte Harry sie zu beruhigen.

In diesem Moment kletterte Ron in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Als er Hermione sah, hielt er inne. „Was zum Merlin hattest du mit Malfoy zu schaffen?!" fuhr er sie an. Hermione sprang auf und stemmte die Hände in die Seiten. „Und was zum Merlin hat dich geritten, ihn einfach niederzuschlagen?! Er hatte dir nicht das Geringste getan!" „Hermione, du verteidigst da gerade _Malfoy_! Einen Slytherin!" „Na und? Dann ist er eben ein Slytherin! Wo liegt das Problem?" „Er war ein _Todesser_!" - „Genau, er _war_!" - „Du glaubst doch nicht im Ernst, ein Malfoy würde sich ändern!" - „Oh doch, genau das glaube ich. Und du wirst dich bei Draco entschuldigen!" „Draco?! Du nennst ihn sogar beim Vornamen?" „Hast du vielleicht etwas dagegen?" fragte Hermione gefährlich leise.

Jetzt hielt Harry es für geraten, sich einzumischen. „Ron, vielleicht hat Hermione ja recht. Er hat schließlich auf unserer Seite gekämpft. Er hat Avery ausgeschaltet. Jeder hat eine zweite Chance verdient." „Ich denke nicht daran, mich bei ihm zu entschuldigen!" „In Ordnung. Dann sind wir beide geschiedene Leute. Ich kann nicht mit jemandem befreundet sein, der grundlos andere Menschen niederschlägt und der dermaßen intolerant, engstirnig..." Hermione brach vor Wut und Enttäuschung in Tränen aus. Harry nahm sie in den Arm und führte sie aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum, wo Ron zur Salzsäule erstarrt stehenblieb.

Als Hermione sich etwas beruhigt hatte, sah sie Harry an. „Kommst du mit zum Krankenflügel? Ich möchte sehen, wie es Draco geht." Harry zögerte. „Na gut. Vielleicht ist tatsächlich der passende Moment, eine alte Feindschaft zu begraben. Der Krieg ist vorbei, wir müssen alle neu anfangen..." „Ich bin stolz auf dich!" Hermione lächelte ihn an. Dann machten sich die beiden auf den Weg. Vor der Tür blieb Harry stehen. „Willst du erstmal alleine reingehen? Vielleicht ist es ihm ja auch gar nicht recht, wenn ich komme..." „Okay, ich hol dich dann." Hermione stieß die Tür auf. Draco lag in einem Bett am Fenster und sah bis auf ein Pflaster im Gesicht nicht sonderlich krank und sogar einigermaßen gut gelaunt aus. Viel entspannter als seine Eismaske, die er sonst immer aufgesetzt hatte. Das Gespräch schien ihm gut getan zu haben. „Hallo, Hermione!" lächelte er. „Na, Weasley kann was erleben morgen!" „Wie geht es dir?" Sie setzte sich auf seine Bettkante. „Madame Pomfrey sagt, ich hab eine leichte Gehirnerschütterung. Weasley hat also anscheinend noch fester zugeschlagen als du damals im dritten Jahr, obwohl das auch schon nicht übel war." Hermione wurde rot. „Das hattest du damals aber verdient, im Gegensatz zu heute." Draco lachte leise. „Ich war ganz schön schrecklich früher, oder?" Hermione fing aus heiterem Himmel wieder an zu weinen. „Hey, was ist denn?" Unsicher legte er die Hand auf ihren Arm. „Ich hab mich völlig mit Ron verkracht." schluchzte sie. Draco wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Er wollte nicht, dass sie seinetwegen Streit mit ihren Freunden hatte. Aber andererseits fühlte er sich auch geschmeichelt. Hey! rief er sich zur Ordnung. Lass dein Slytherin-Ego mal stecken, das hat nichts mit dir zu tun, sondern mit ihrem Gerechtigkeitssinn.

„Hermione, du sollst dich nicht meinetwegen mit deinen Freunden streiten." „Es ist ja nur Ron, der so stur und dämlich ist. Harry hat ganz vernünftig reagiert." Draco hörte mit gemischten Gefühlen, dass sie ihren Freunden von ihrem Gespräch berichtet hatte. „Draco?" Er sah sie fragend an. „Harry steht draußen. Darf ich ihn reinholen?" „Meinetwegen." Hermione sprang auf und ging zur Tür. „Nur, wenn es dir wirklich recht ist." Sie sah noch einmal zu Draco, doch der nickte. Hermione ließ die beiden allein.

Bevor Harry etwas sagen konnte, streckte Draco ihm die Hand hin. „Ich hab mich noch nicht bei dir dafür bedankt, dass du mir im Raum der Wünsche das Leben gerettet hast. Danke!" Harry lächelte verlegen und ergriff Dracos Hand. „Vergiss es, okay? Wegen der Sache heute... Du solltest Ron das nicht zu übel nehmen, ich glaube, da war auch noch eine gehörige Portion Eifersucht mit im Spiel. Er ist wohl immer noch in Hermione verliebt, der Arme, und wenn ich das richtig verstanden hab, hattest du sie wohl grad im Arm, als er kam, oder?" Er versuchte sich sein Erstaunen darüber, dass Draco Malfoy ein Schlammblut umarmte, nicht anmerken zu lassen. Draco grinste. „Rein freundschaftlich natürlich." Harry zog die Brauen hoch. Draco hatte als Eisprinz von Slytherin bis zum sechsten Schuljahr einen gewissen Ruf gehabt, was Mädchen betraf. „Hör mal, ich bin ja durchaus bereit zu glauben, dass du über gewisse Dinge nachgedacht hast, schließlich bist du anscheinend gerade dabei dich mit einer Muggelgeborenen anzufreunden. Aber solltest du Hermione in irgendeiner Weise wehtun oder sie enttäuschen, wird dir der Schlag von Ron heute wie Streicheln vorkommen."

Draco schauderte übertrieben zusammen. „Brrr, Streicheleinheiten vom Wiesel..." Obwohl Harry mit Ron befreundet war, musste er doch lachen. Draco stimmte ein. Hermione vor der Tür seufzte erleichtert, als sie die beiden Erzfeinde zusammen lachen hörte. Harry war wirklich erwachsen geworden. Warum musste Ron nur so kindisch sein?!

Als Harry nach fast einer halben Stunde gegangen war, lehnte Draco sich entspannt in die Kissen zurück. Bis auf ein wenig Kopfschmerzen hatte er eigentlich keine Beschwerden. Genaugenommen ging es ihm heute so gut wie schon seit anderthalb Jahren – nein, eigentlich seit 18 einviertel Jahren nicht mehr. Er hatte immer gedacht, die Maske, die Mauer, die er um sich herum aufgebaut und die ihm seinen Spitznamen eingebracht hatte, sei ein Schutz gewesen. Heute war sie eingerissen worden durch die einfache Freundlichkeit, die ihm ein anderer Mensch entgegengebracht hatte. Er hatte es geschehen lassen, und es war die richtige Entscheidung gewesen. Voldemort war tot und Lucius im Gefängnis. Er konnte endlich anfangen, sein Leben zu leben, wie er es für richtig hielt und seine Fehler wiedergutmachen.

Warum hatte er immer geglaubt, keine Freunde zu brauchen?

Er verzog das Gesicht, wenn er an Crabbe und Goyle dachte. Crabbe hatte einen entsetzlichen, selbst verschuldeten Tod gefunden, aber das änderte nichts daran, dass die beiden hirnlose Idioten gewesen waren. Pansy Parkinson. Er musste zugeben, dass er eine Zeitlang geglaubt hatte, sie sei wirklich in ihn verliebt. Nicht dass sie ihm viel bedeutet hätte, aber als er gemerkt hatte, dass sie es nur auf sein Geld und seinen Namen abgesehen hatte, war er doch verletzt gewesen. Was er natürlich niemandem gezeigt hatte. Wem denn auch?

Blaise Zabini war noch derjenige, den er am ehesten als einen Freund bezeichnen konnte. Doch auch ihm hatte er sich nie anvertraut, und Blaise hatte die Schule schon beendet und machte in Frankreich eine Ausbildung als Zaubertränkemeister. Seine Familie war zwar reinblütig, hatte aber nie zu den Todessern gehört. Dieses Jahr gab es in Hogwarts wirklich niemanden, der ihm auch nur ein bisschen nahestand. Wenn er an Hermione dachte, hatte er das Gefühl, als würde das Schuljahr doch nicht so eine Qual werden, wie er gedacht hatte. Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen schlief der ehemalige Eisprinz von Slytherin ein.

Harry und Hermione machten noch einen Spaziergang am See. Langsam wurde es dunkel. „Hoffentlich wird Ginny nicht eifersüchtig." grinste Hermione. „Unfug. Ich hab das Gefühl, du brauchst mich heute, und das versteht sie doch." „Danke, Harry, du bist ein echter Freund." „Du hattest recht, Hermione. Heute kam mir Malfoy – äh, Draco zum ersten Mal menschlich vor. Es muss irrsinnig anstrengend sein, sich jahrelang hinter so einer kalten Maske zu verstecken." meinte Harry nachdenklich und korrigierte sich dann gleich. „Nein, eigentlich kam er mir schon zum ersten Mal menschlich vor, als ich ihn im sechsten Jahr weinend in Myrtes Toilette gefunden habe. Ob es irgendetwas geändert hätte, wenn wir damals nicht sofort aufeinander losgegangen wären? Er muss sich wirklich gequält haben damals, also, vor der Entscheidung, einen Mord begehen zu müssen oder meiner Familie stößt etwas zu, möchte ich wirklich nicht stehen. Grauenhaft. Aber damals wusste ich das doch nicht!"

„Ja, damals ist seine Maske zum ersten Mal gefallen. Ich nehme an, da hat er angefangen seine Meinung langsam zu ändern. Wie tragisch. Ob vieles anders verlaufen wäre, wenn Draco jemanden gehabt hätte, dem er sich hätte anvertrauen können? Von wegen, ´in Slytherin findest du noch echte Freunde... Blöder Hut." „Es bringt nichts, jetzt darüber nachzudenken, was hätte sein können. Wir haben gesiegt, und Draco hat sich zum Schluss doch noch richtig entschieden. Hermione, du bist ein wunderbarer Mensch. Wenn man bedenkt, wie er dich und uns jahrelang verspottet hat... Wie bist du eigentlich darauf gekommen, zu ihm zu gehen?" „Ach, ich hatte ihn schon so oft vom Fenster gesehen. Da bin ich heute einfach mal hinterhergegangen, ohne nachzudenken. Ehrlich gesagt hatte ich damit gerechnet, dass er mich als Schlammblut beschimpft und wegjagt. Aber schon als er einfach zur Seite gerückt ist, als ich gefragt habe, ob ich mich zu ihm setzen kann, wusste ich, dass heute etwas anders ist." „Ob Ron das auch noch einsieht?" Hermiones Blick verfinsterte sich. „Wir sind 18 Jahre alt, wir haben zusammen gekämpft und einen Krieg gewonnen, aber Ron scheint einfach nie erwachsen zu werden." Harry seufzte. Er hatte seinen besten Freund wirklich gern, aber dieser Aussage von Hermione konnte er nicht widersprechen.

Als sie wieder in den Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum kamen, war Ron zum Glück schon im Bett. Ginny saß vor dem Kamin und wartete auf ihren Freund. „Hermione, was höre ich da?! Du hast mit _Malfoy_ Freundschaft geschlossen?!" Hermione sah ihre Freundin misstrauisch an, anscheinend hatte sie es von Ron erfahren, und dessen Bericht war mit Sicherheit nicht objektiv gewesen. Doch Ginny sah nur neugierig aus, nicht entsetzt. Hermione war erleichtert. Während Harry sich zu Ginny setzte und sie in den Arm nahm, berichtete sie, was heute alles vorgefallen war. „Oh, mein Bruder und seine Eifersucht..." seufzte Ginny. „Ich kenn das ja, er ist ja jedesmal durchgedreht wenn ich einen neuen Freund hatte." „Dabei kann doch gar nicht die Rede davon sein, dass ich etwas mit Mal- Draco hätte!" betonte Hermione nachdrücklich. „Wir haben einfach unsere Feindschaft begraben." „Ron anscheinend nicht. Und dann auch noch du in Malfoys Arm... Kein Wunder, dass er ausrastet. Nicht, dass ich das gut finden würde, aber ich kenne ja Ron..." setzte sie hastig hinzu. „Er darf einfach nicht gleich drauflosprügeln!" sagte Hermione entschlossen. „Und so lange er das nicht einsieht und sich bei Draco entschuldigt, rede ich kein Wort mehr mit ihm." „Du hast ja recht..." beschwichtigte Ginny sie. „Ich rede mal mit ihm, mal sehen was ich machen kann."

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Draco bereits aus dem Krankenflügel entlassen. Seine Gehirnerschütterung war wirklich nur leicht gewesen. Er drückte die Tür zur großen Halle auf, mit der Absicht, sich nichts mehr aus den eisigen, verächtlichen Blicken der anderen zu machen, und schlenderte zum Slytherin-Tisch. Als er am Gryffindor-Tisch vorbeikam, hob er grüßend eine Hand zu Harry und Hermione und lächelte ihnen zu. Auch Ginny lächelte ihn freundlich an. Überrascht hob er eine Augenbraue und nichte dann lächelnd zurück. Ron, der möglichst weit von Hermione entfernt saß, schaute ihn finster an und warf auch Ginny einen giftigen Blick zu. Am Ravenclaw-Tisch ließ ein Mädchen seine Gabel fallen, und mehrere Schüler starrten Draco mit offenem Mund an. Draco Malfoy, der Eisprinz, ehemaliger Todesser ... lächelnd?! Und auch noch zum Gryffindor-Tisch?! „Ich glaube, heute friert die Hölle zu." flüsterte ein Hufflepuff ehrfürchtig. Draco war inzwischen am Slytherin-Tisch angekommen, schaute kurz in die Runde, und entschied sich dann anders. Wenn schon geänderte Persönlichkeit und neues Leben, dann richtig. Und schließlich war ein Malfoy immer für eine Überraschung gut, dachte er grinsend.

Er ging zurück zum Gryffindor-Tisch und rutschte neben Hermione auf die Bank. „Guten Morgen allerseits." lächelte er und nahm sich ein Brötchen. Ron sprang auf, wobei er seine Kaffeetasse umriss, und stürmte aus der großen Halle.

Hermione lächelte Draco an. „Guten Morgen. Wie geht's deinem Kopf? Die Schramme hat Madam Pomfrey ja gut wegbekommen." „Alles bestens. Mir gehts gut." Harry überwand seine Verblüffung schnell und fing mit Draco und Ginny ein Gespräch über Quidditch an.

Draco Malfoys plötzliche Freundlichkeit war Tagesgespräch in der ganzen Schule. Viele schüttelten misstrauisch den Kopf und stellten wilde Vermutungen an, was der Slytherin nun wieder im Schilde führte. Für sie war und blieb Malfoy ein Todesser. Doch zum ersten Mal in diesem Schuljahr waren Draco die feindseligen Blicke tatsächlich egal, auch wenn er sich vorher nie etwas hatte anmerken lassen. Es gab Menschen, die ihn trotz allem, was er getan hatte, akzeptierten.

Nachmittags trafen sich Draco und Hermione zu einem Spaziergang um den See. Galant reichte er ihr seinen Arm. Sie hakte sich bei ihm ein, und die beiden schlenderten den Weg zum See hinunter. „Du hast dich ja noch gar nicht bei Ron für den Schlag revanchiert." stellte Hermione fest. „Wo ist dein Stolz geblieben?" - „Oh, der ist durchaus noch vorhanden, meine Rache ist nur etwas subtiler geworden. Es ist doch sicher die härteste Strafe für Weasley, _meinetwegen_ mit dir verkracht zu sein." grinste er.

Hermione zog ihren Arm aus seinem und blieb stehen. „Heißt das, du triffst dich jetzt nur mit mir, um Ron zu ärgern?" fragte sie misstrauisch. „Um Himmels willen, nein!" erwiderte er erschrocken. „Ich... so habe ich das nicht gemeint. Ich muss zugeben, es gefällt mir, das Angenehme mit dem Nützlichen verbinden zu können. Aber ..." er stockte. Es fiel ihm immer noch ein bißchen schwer, seine Gefühle auszudrücken. „Naja, ich bin wirklich gern mit dir zusammen, habe ich gestern gemerkt." Er sah ein wenig schüchtern zu Boden. Hermione sah ihn mit gerunzelter Stirn an, dann entspannten sich ihre Gesichtszüge und sie hakte sich wieder bei ihm ein. „Na gut, dann glaube ich dir das mal." lächelte sie. Draco atmete erleichtert auf.

„Seit gestern fühle ich mich auf einmal, als ob mein vermurkstes Leben doch noch nicht ganz verloren wäre." meinte er nachdenklich. „Und ich fühle mich nicht mehr allein. Ich hatte nie richtige Freunde, weißt du? Crabbe und Goyle... so eine Art Leibwächter; Pansy Parkinson... eine hirnlose Kuh. Die Slytherins... Bewunderung? Angst? Jedenfalls keine ehrliche Freundschaft. Und meine Eltern..." Er lachte bitter. „Von meinem tollen Verhältnis zu Lucius habe ich dir ja gestern erzählt. Und Narcissa – naja, ich glaube schon, dass sie mich liebt, aber sie hatte immer zu viel Angst vor Lucius. Wir stehen uns nicht wirklich nahe." Hermione zog ihren Arm aus seinem und legte die Arme um ihn, wozu sie sich etwas hochrecken musste. „Draco, du musst aufhören, an die Vergangenheit zu denken. Das ist alles vorbei. Zeig einfach allen, was in dir steckt." flüsterte sie. „Was steckt denn in mir?" fragte Draco leise. „Ich weiß es ja selbst nicht..." - „Dann werde ich dir helfen, es herauszufinden." meinte Hermione entschlossen. „Du hast es verdient, endlich einmal glücklich zu werden."

Draco legte den Arm um ihre Schultern, dann setzten die beiden ihren Spaziergang fort. Die Bäume verfärbten sich langsam, die Herbstsonne vergoldete die Landschaft, und Hermione hätte nie gedacht, dass sie die Gesellschaft von Draco Malfoy einmal so genießen könnte. Sie sprachen über die Zukunft, über ihre Pläne nach Hogwarts, über dieses letzte Schuljahr und was sie daraus machen wollten. Hermione stellte fest, dass Draco in der Tat ein ihr an Intelligenz ebenbürtiger Gesprächspartner war. Ihr war früher nicht einmal aufgefallen, dass er ein guter Schüler war.

Nachdenklich schaute sie ihn von der Seite an. Es war leicht, immer über die Slytherins und ihre Vorurteile zu schimpfen. Aber waren die Gryffindors denn wirklich besser? Hatten sie sich je die Mühe gemacht, herauszufinden, ob tatsächlich alle Slytherins gleich waren?

„He, woran denkst du?" fragte er. „Daran, dass wir alle Fehler gemacht haben..." sagte sie leise. „So viele ´was wäre wenn-Gedanken..."

„Hast du mir nicht gerade gesagt, ich soll nach vorne schauen? Wie wär´s denn, wenn du das auch beherzigst?" lächelte er. „Du hast übrigens recht, es gibt ganz schön viele Erinnerungen an die letzten Jahre, die ich am liebsten vergessen würde..."

Hermine musste lachen. Eine fiel ihr mit Sicherheit ein, auf die er jetzt anspielte. „Frettchen!" grinste sie ihn an und verdrängte entschlossen die traurigen Gedanken. „He, nicht frech werden!" Er stupste sie scherzhaft in die Seite. „Also, als Frettchen warst du eigentlich ganz niedlich!" stellte Hermione fest „Ich bin immer noch niedlich!" behauptete Draco entrüstet und kitzelte sie. Quietschend rannte sie vor ihm weg. Als er sie endlich eingeholt hatte, umschlang er sie von hinten mit den Armen, sie stolperten und fielen zusammen ins Gras.

„Man kann mit dir ja richtig Spaß haben, Bücherwurm!" Draco strich ihr lächelnd eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht, die sich bei der Verfolgungsjagd gelöst hatte. „Mit dir auch, Eisprinz!" grinste sie zurück. Draco legte sich auf den Rücken und verschränkte nachdenklich die Arme unter dem Kopf. „Es ist schön mit dir hier." murmelte er. Hermione legte sich im rechten Winkel zu ihm auf die Wiese, platzierte ihren Kopf auf seinem Bauch und sah auf den See hinunter. „Sind wir wirklich erst seit gestern Freunde? Ich habe das Gefühl, ich kenne dich schon ewig." „Na, wir kennen uns ja auch schon seit sieben Jahren." grinste Draco.

Hermione schloss entspannt die Augen. „Hey, Kleine, nicht einschlafen. Wir sollten hier lieber nicht zu lange rumliegen, es ist immerhin Oktober." mahnte Draco.

„Hast du mich grad Kleine genannt?" - „Äh, ja." Draco wurde rot. „Ist mir so rausgerutscht. Dein Name ist so lang... und Abkürzungen magst du ja nicht, hab ich mal gehört..." „Woher weißt du das denn?" „Einer deiner vielen Kräche mit Weasley, es war nicht zu überhören." - Oh nein, warum musste er sie jetzt an Weasley erinnern?! Malfoy, du Idiot!

„Du siehst süß aus, wenn du rot wirst." Hermione hatte sich aufgesetzt und sah lächelnd auf ihn hinunter. Draco wurde noch röter. Er sprang auf und zog sie auf die Füße. Wo war seine Schlagfertigkeit hin? Und seit wann war er in Gegenwart eines Mädchens so schüchtern?! Ablenkend meinte er: „Lass uns lieber mal weiter, es wird bald dunkel." Hermione senkte leicht den Kopf, aber er hatte noch ihr Lächeln zwischen ihren zerwuschelten Haaren hindurch gesehen. Sie verstand es zwar nicht, aber es gefiel ihr, dass sie Draco Malfoy, den Mädchenschwarm, so durcheinanderbringen konnte. Wie lange hatte sie nicht mehr geflirtet? Seit Krum? Und je mehr Zeit sie mit ihm verbrachte, desto besser gefiel ihr dieser neue Draco. Sie musste aufpassen, sonst konnte _er_ bald _sie_ in Verlegenheit bringen...

Draco war in Gedanken versunken. Noch nie hatte ihn ein Mädchen so verwirrt. Er war es zwar gewöhnt, umschwärmt zu werden, aber bisher hatten ihm die Mädchen nie etwas bedeutet. Hermione war anders. Sie war ... warmherzig, humorvoll, intelligent, und er musste zugeben, seit der vierten Klasse auch sehr hübsch. (Draco! gab er sich eine mentale Ohrfeige. Du wirst dich doch nicht etwa verlieben? Du hast doch keine Chance bei ihr. Aber sie hat gesagt, du wärst süß...)

„Draco? Alles in Ordnung? Du bist so still auf einmal." Draco schüttelte schnell diese verwirrenden Überlegungen ab. „Hm? Ja, natürlich, ich war nur in Gedanken." Auf dem Rückweg zum Schloss gab er sich redlich Mühe, wieder ein normales Gespräch mit ihr zu führen, doch seine Gedanken schweiften immer wieder ab. Hermiones verschmitztes Lächeln erschien vor seinem inneren Auge, Hermione, wie sie den Lockenkopf auf seinen Bauch legte, Hermione, wie sie vor Lachen quietschte, als er sie kitzelte, Hermione, wie sie leidenschaftlich über Arithmantik diskutierte...

„Du bist immer noch abwesend." stellte Hermione fest, als sie am Tor angekommen waren, und wedelte mit der Hand vor seinem Gesicht herum. „Wo bist du mit deinen Gedanken? Du hörst mir überhaupt nicht mehr zu!" Aber sie war nicht beleidigt. Sie hatte so eine Ahnung, was ihn beschäftigte. Oder war es schon eher eine Hoffnung?...

„Tut mir leid, Hermione, ich..." „Hast du mich nicht vorhin noch Kleine genannt?" „Hast du denn nichts dagegen?" fragte er erstaunt. „Nein, irgendwie gefällt es mir." Jetzt war es doch tatsächlich sie selbst, die rot wurde! Draco legte vorsichtig wieder den Arm um sie. Sie ergriff seine Hand, die auf ihrer Schulter lag, und verschränkte ihre Finger mit seinen. Vorsichtig streichelte er ihre Hand mit dem Daumen. Hermione legte leicht den Kopf an seine Schulter. Draco wagte kaum zu atmen. Er zog sie noch ein bißchen näher an sich...

Über ihnen knallte ein Fenster zu. Erschrocken zuckte Hermione zusammen und sah nach oben. Sie standen unter dem Gryffindorturm. „Ich habe da so einen Verdacht, wer das war..." seufzte Hermione. „Weasley?" vermutete Draco. „Ob er uns schon lange beobachtet hat?" „Ist doch egal, das ist sein Problem." entgegnete Hermione entschlossen. Sie reckte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und gab Draco einen leichten Kuss auf die Wange. „Das war ein wunderschöner Nachmittag, danke." flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr. „Sehen wir uns morgen?" Draco nickte stumm. Sie schenkte ihm noch ein Lächeln und verschwand dann im Gryffindorturm. Draco stand immer noch wie angewurzelt, als Harry kurz darauf mit seinem Besen um die Ecke kam. „Hey, Malf... Draco, alles ok?" grüßte er. „Wie? Was? Äh... ja, alles prestens, äh, bima..." stotterte Draco verwirrt. „Was ist denn mit dir los?!" fragte Harry belustigt. „Warum stehst du hier zur Salzsäule erstarrt auf dem Hof herum? Und seit wann stotterst du?" „Ach, nicht so wichtig." lenkte Draco ab. „Hast du Lust auf ein Wettfliegen über den See?" „Aber immer." „Ok, ich hol nur schnell meinen Besen." Draco rannte Richtung Slytherinkerker davon. Harry schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf.

Das Wettfliegen endete unentschieden. Auf dem Hinflug über den See gewann Harry, auf dem Rückflug Draco. Jedenfalls hatte der Fahrtwind Draco das Hirn wieder klargepustet. Freundschaftlich verabschiedete er sich von seinem ehemaligen Erzfeind. Harry war wirklich überrascht, wie schnell sie ihre Feindschaft beilegen konnten. Aber es gefiel ihm, er stellte fest, dass er Draco wirklich mochte, wenn der seine Arroganz ablegte. Nachdenklich stiefelte er in den Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum - und platzte mitten in den nächsten Streit zwischen Ron und Hermione.

Ron hatte anscheinend seine Taktik von „Malfoy ist ein gefährlicher Todesser" zu „Malfoy ist ein Frauenheld und will dich nur rumkriegen" geändert. Natürlich mit genausowenig Erfolg wie vorher. Hermione war fuchsteufelswild darüber, dass er ihr hinterherspioniert hatte. „Zum letzten Mal, Ronald Bilius Weasley!" Sie spuckte seinen Namen geradezu aus. „Draco", sie betonte den Vornamen, „ist weder ein Todesser noch will er mich rumkriegen, wie du es auszudrücken beliebst! Und selbst wenn es so wäre, könnte ich durchaus auf mich selbst aufpassen! Ich brauche weder einen Babysitter noch einen Bodyguard, schon gar keinen, der wahllos Leute niederschlägt! Und ich dulde es einfach nicht, dass du mir hinterherspionierst!" Ron öffnete den Mund, um zurückzuschreien, doch plötzlich sank er einfach in einen Sessel. „Ich mache mir doch einfach nur Sorgen um dich, weil ich dich gernhab, verstehst du das denn nicht?" murmelte er erschöpft.

Hermione atmete ein paarmal tief durch. Dies war der Ron Weasley, mit dem sie seit sieben Jahren befreundet war, rief sie sich ins Gedächtnis, der Ron, mit dem sie bis zum Sommer ein halbes Jahr zusammengewesen war. Sie hockte sich vor Ron hin und nahm seine Hand. Überrascht schaute er auf.

„Ron, du neigst sehr dazu, die Leute, die du magst, zumindest Mädchen, zu bevormunden." sagte sie leise. „Du musst endlich akzeptieren, dass ich über mein Leben selbst entscheide und dir wahrscheinlich nicht immer alle meine Entscheidungen gefallen. Das gleiche gilt übrigens auch für Ginny, nebenbei gesagt. Du und Harry, ihr wart jahrelang meine besten Freunde. Ich möchte dich wirklich nicht verlieren, aber sieh endlich ein, dass du dich nicht in alles einmischen kannst, schon gar nicht mit Gewalt. Malfoy _war_ unser Feind, ja, und er _war_ ein Frauenheld, ja, aber traust du meiner Menschenkenntnis denn so wenig?"

Ron vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen. „Fred..." stöhnte er ein wenig zusammenhanglos. Doch Hermione verstand ihn. Jeder Gedanke an die Schlacht, an die Vergangenheit, an Todesser brachte die Erinnerung an Rons toten Bruder zurück. Malfoy stand für all das - hatte für all das gestanden. Hermione stand auf, setzte sich auf die Armlehne des Sessels und zog Rons Kopf in ihren Schoß. Sie streichelte seine roten Haare. „Ich vermisse Fred doch auch." flüsterte sie leise. Ron weinte lautlos in ihren Umhang. Hermione rutschte von der Lehne in den Sessel hinunter und nahm Ron richtig in den Arm. Harry setzte sich auf die Lehne und legte Hermione den Arm um die Schulter. Engumschlungen blieben die drei Freunde so sitzen, bis Ron sich wieder beruhigt hatte.

„Gib mir ein bißchen Zeit, um mich an den Gedanken zu gewöhnen." murmelte er. Hermione nickte langsam. „In Ordnung. Wenn du dich wirklich bemühst..." Ron nickte, dann stieg er mit gesenktem Kopf die Treppe zum Schlafsaal hinauf.

„Draco ist wirklich ganz nett, wenn er seine Arroganz ablegt." meinte Harry zu Hermione. „Wir haben vorhin noch ein Wettfliegen gemacht, nachdem ich ihn wie festgewachsen hier im Hof getroffen hatte. Warst du nicht heute nachmittag mit ihm spazieren? Was hast du mit dem armen Jungen gemacht, dass er so verwirrt war?" Hermione wurde rot. „Gar nichts!" entgegnete sie etwas zu schnell. Harry grinste. „Soso. Naja, wie gesagt, er ist ganz in Ordnung, also, meinen Segen habt ihr. Hast du Ginny irgendwo gesehen?" wechselte er das Thema, denn Hermione wurde immer röter. „Äh, ja, die ist oben, ich schick sie dir runter." Hermione verließ fluchtartig den Gemeinschaftsraum, bevor Harry noch mehr unangenehme Bemerkungen machen konnte.

Draco lag in seinem Bett und starrte an die Decke. Was passierte hier mit ihm? So etwas hatte er noch nie erlebt. Hermione. Wenn er an sie dachte, begann sein Herz schneller zu schlagen. Sie war so... liebenswert. Einen so schönen Nachmittag hatte er schon lange nicht mehr verbracht. Aber was empfand sie für ihn? Sie war mit Weasley zusammengewesen. Konnte er dann überhaupt ihr Typ sein? Zwei unterschiedlichere Menschen als ihn und Weasley gab es auf dieser Schule wohl kaum.

Draco stöhnte leise auf. Diese Unsicherheit war ihm unbekannt. Bisher hatte er jedes Mädchen haben können, dass er gewollt hatte – auch wenn es dabei nur um kurze Affären gegangen war. Was sollte er tun? Wollte er ihre neu entstandene Freundschaft gleich wieder aufs Spiel setzen, indem er ihr gestand, dass er mehr wollte als Freundschaft? Würde er sie dadurch nicht ganz verlieren? Mehr denn je vermisste Draco einen Freund, mit dem er über solche Themen reden konnte. Wenn Blaise hier wäre... Über diesen Überlegungen schlief Draco endlich ein.

Beim Frühstück am nächsten Morgen saß Hermione überraschenderweise wieder neben Ron. Der Anblick versetzte Draco einen kleinen Stich. Gut, er wollte nicht, dass sie seinetwegen mit ihren Freunden zerstritten war, aber dass sie Ron seinen hinterhältigen Angriff so schnell verziehen hatte... Ob er ihr doch noch mehr bedeutete als sie wahrhaben wollte?

Doch nach dem Frühstück erlebte Draco eine Überraschung. Ron stand auf und kam auf ihn zu. „Malfoy? Ich... möchte mich entschuldigen. Ich habe wohl die Situation missverstanden und überreagiert. Tut mir leid." Und er streckte ihm die Hand entgegen. Draco zögerte kurz, doch dann ergriff er sie. „In Ordnung." sagte er. Diese Entschuldigung musste Ron einiges an Mut gekostet haben, und dann auch noch in der Großen Halle. Widerwillig bewunderte Draco ihn sogar. Jetzt kam Hermione strahlend auf die beiden zu. Ron legte ihr lächelnd einen Arm um die Schultern. Draco zuckte ein wenig zusammen. Das entging Hermione nicht. Da half wohl nur noch Angriff als beste Verteidigung. „Äh, Ron?" lächelte sie nachsichtig. „Findest du nicht, dass du schon wieder ein bißchen zu... besitzergreifend bist?" „Ups!" grinste Ron und nahm den Arm von ihr. Draco entspannte sich wieder, was Hermione natürlich ebenfalls nicht entging. Lächelnd nahm sie beide Jungs an die Hand. „Auf geht's, wir haben zusammen Zaubertränke!" Schon an der Tür ließ sie Rons Hand wieder los, da drei Leute nebeneinander nicht hindurchpassten. Dracos Hand hingegen behielt sie bis zu den Kerkern, und Draco fühlte sich ein bißchen benebelt. Es war ihm grad total egal, was die anderen dachten. Hermiones Hand in seiner fühlte sich einfach... richtig an.

„Geh doch schon mal vor, Ron. Ich muss noch kurz was mit Draco besprechen." Ron nickte nur und verschwand. Doch Hermione schwieg auf einmal verlegen.

Draco räusperte sich. „Ihr habt euch also wieder vertragen." krächzte er und hätte sich dafür am liebsten gleich geohrfeigt. Dämliche Frage. Aber irgendwie schien sich sein Gehirn gerade verabschiedet zu haben. Was war nur mit ihm los? Gestern konnte er doch auch noch normal mit ihr reden! Naja, jedenfalls bis zu dem Zeitpunkt, wo ihm aufgefallen war, wie ihre braunen Augen ihn durcheinanderbrachten...

Hermione jedoch schien auf einmal ebenfalls gar nicht mehr so selbstsicher zu sein. Sie starrte auf ihre Füße und schien nicht zu wissen, was sie sagen sollte. Draco lehnte neben ihr an der Wand und hielt immer noch ihre Hand fest. Hermione sagte immer noch kein Wort. Draco beschloss, dass er es jetzt einfach riskieren würde. Schließlich und letztendlich hatte er immer noch einen Ruf als Frauenschwarm zu verlieren.

Er stieß sich von der Wand ab, stellte sich vor Hermione und nahm auch noch ihre zweite Hand. „Hermione? Ich... weißt du..." Hermione sah auf und blickte ihm in die grauen Augen. Draco verlor den Faden. „Du hast schöne Augen!"

Sie lächelte. „Du auch. Interessante Farbe, dieses Grau. Wusstest du, dass deine Augen dunkler werden, wenn du..." Sie stockte. „Wenn ich was?" fragte er leise. „Naja, wenn du über... deine Gefühle sprichst, oder wenn dich irgendetwas bewegt. Im Moment sind sie übrigens fast schwarz." Draco wurde mal wieder rot. Verflixt, das passierte ihm entschieden zu häufig in den letzten Tagen. Aber andererseits, sie hatte gesagt, das wäre süß... Sein Hirn wirbelte. Dann beugte er sich spontan zu ihr herunter und küsste sie. Einfach so. Und sie erwiderte den Kuss. Draco schwebte. Das fühlte sich einfach... wow. Er ließ ihre Hände los und legte die Arme um ihren Hals. Sie legte die Arme um seine Hüften und zog ihn näher.

Ein Räuspern erklang hinter ihnen. Erschrocken fuhren sie auseinander. Zum Glück war es nicht Slughorn, sondern Harry. Grinsend und kopfschüttelnd musterte er die beiden. „ Also ehrlich, ihr liebt das Risiko, oder? Ein Slytherin und eine Gryffindor... ein Fach, das beide Häuser zusammen haben, die euch folglich sehen können... und auf einem Gang, wo Slughorn jeden Moment aufkreuzen kann..."

Draco grinste und legte Hermione den Arm um die Schultern. „Sluggi ist ja nicht Snape." In diesem Moment kam der Genannte um die Ecke. Schnell verschwanden die drei im Zaubertränkeraum.

Ron starrte die beiden ungläubig an. Draco hatte Hermione erst losgelassen, als sie an ihrem Platz angekommen waren, und rückte ihr noch schnell den Stuhl zurecht, bevor er auf seinen Platz in der ersten Reihe verschwand. Hermione lächelte Ron entschuldigend an. Der schnaubte, doch dann lächelte er zurück.

„Blutsverräter!" zischte jemand.

Draco hatte so etwas erwartet. Er drehte sich um, um zu sehen, wer das gesagt hatte. „Gibt es hier tatsächlich noch Dummköpfe, die aus _Voldemorts_ Fall nichts gelernt haben sollten?" fragte er gelassen und lehnte sich zurück. Er hatte den Namen des Dunklen Lords noch nicht oft ausgesprochen. Harry zog anerkennend die Augenbraue hoch. Professor Slughorn hatte die kurze Episode mitbekommen. „Ich möchte in meinem Unterricht – und auch sonst – keinerlei Bemerkungen über Reinblütigkeit oder Nichtreinblütigkeit hören!" donnerte er. „Die Absurdität solcher mittelalterlicher Ansichten ist zweifelsfrei erwiesen. Meine besten Schüler waren oft Halbblüter und Muggelgeborene, diese sind weder dümmer noch unfähiger noch sonst irgendwie weniger wert als die sogenannten Reinblüter. Und davon ganz abgesehen, wird diese Reinbluttheorie schon allein dadurch ad absurdum geführt, dass - Voldemort selbst ein Halbblut war." Nur Harry hatte die kurze Pause vor dem Namen Voldemort bemerkt, er wusste, dass Slughorn den Namen noch niemals vorher ausgesprochen hatte. Langsam begann er zu klatschen. Ron und Hermione fielen ein, dann Draco und der Rest der Gryffindors, und bis auf einige wenige auch die Slytherins. Professor Slughorn winkte lächelnd ab. „Und jetzt zum heutigen Trank..."


End file.
